Play
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Lo que ocurre en una sesion de videojuegos


Hola =)

Personajes de Clamp

Historia de mi

* * *

-----Juego-----

-Cobarde.- Era la quinta vez que me llamaba mi novia, que a pesar de tener mas de veinte años tenia ese toque de niña, que la hacia volverme loco.

- Te voy a ganar Sakura.- Sonreí al notar su carita molesta, siempre la ponía cada vez que le decía ese comentario, o cuando también le ganaba. Aunque debo admitir que es una chica muy tenaz, y no muchas mujeres me podrían dar batalla en el juego de left 4 dead 2

- Carajo.- La escuche tenia tu tono de voz molesto cada vez que era victima de esos zombies, y decía ella que yo era apasionado por los videojuegos.

Toda las chicas que conocían a mi novia, decían que era rara, tal vez por que su forma de vestir era demasiado peculiar, y extravagante para las personas tranquilas de Tomoeda, puede que también sea, que la mayoría del tiempo Sakura, se comportaba como un chico, maldecía, reía sin tapujos, era grosera, comía como ninguna otra chica en su sano juicio lo haría, tomaba, fumaba, y tenia un par de tatuajes, no tan llamativos como ella decía que los quería. Y por dios, que para mi todo eso era sexy

Me recosté en la cama de mi habitación, ella esta tan absorta en la pantalla de la televisión para no perder en el videojuego.

Si, era única, inigualable, y yo estaba irremediablemente enamorado de esa chica, lo agradecía, mas por que mi linda cerezo me correspondía el sentimiento.

- Shaoran.- Escuche que me hablaba

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?- Le conteste

- Deja de verme, ¿vale?-Solo reí.- Me desconcentras

- Te pongo nervioso eh.- Mi ego creció

Le puso pause con el control, y se fue recostando conmigo, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

- Claro que me pones nerviosa, como impedir algo así, todo tu, me pone estupida y feliz.- Tome una de sus manos y la bese con benevolencia

Se que decían también que Sakura, era una persona completamente fría, y puede que sea cierto la mayoría de las veces, pero había momentos que era el ser mas cursi, detallista. Amorosa, que pudiera conocer.

Y cuando hablaba de esa manera, de esa forma que me atrapa con sus hermosos palabras hacia mi, estoy mas que convencido, de que somos el uno para el otro

- ¿Vas a seguir jugando?- La interrogue

Ella meneo la cabeza en forma negativa, y vi su cara, y conocía a la perfección la expresión que estaba adquiriendo. Oh si iba a jugar lo sabia, pero era otro juego, que me incluía a mi, y joder, no me negaría a participar

Se acomodo encima de mi, por lo que no dude en colocar mis manos en su cintura, hacienda una pequeña presión en el.

Escuche su hermosa risa, y vi que mordía su labio, era una características tan de ella, cuando estudiaba, cuando estaba concentrada, cuando le daba pena decirme algo, o pedirme algo, la conocía de pies a cabeza

Se fue desabrochando mi camisa, Sakura, siempre que estaba en mi departamento, entraba rápidamente a mi habitación a ponerse ropa mía, decía que amaba el olor que salía de ellas, que era algo intoxicante y a la vez mágico, le fascinaba impregnarse de mi olor, y bueno no me quejare, la hacia verse mas sensual de lo que ya es, y así podía ser una forma de marcar lo que es mío.

Oh si, soy un completo celoso, tal vez como dice, las chicas de Tomoeda ven a Sakura, como una persona anormal, pero para el mundo de los chicos como yo, era diferente.

Sakura era especial, era buena en los videojuegos, no tanto como yo claro, pero le gustaban, escucha música pesada, le encantaba los deportes violentos, no se molestaba en decir que veía cosas que una chica tranquila hiciera, ver pornografía.

Y cuando la conocías mas, te dabas cuenta que para nada era un chico, esos hermosos ojos verdes, que irradian felicidad al por mayor, esa sonrisa angelical, que te muestra con sinceridad. Esas mejillas que se sonrojaban con cualquier piropo que amigos, oo hasta yo le decíamos. Su cuerpo, esos pechos que se amoldaban perfectamente a mi mano, su cintura pequeña, su vientre plano, sus piernas suaves, todo era tan irreal y a la vez no.

Con todo esto, solo pude notar que cierta parte de mi cuerpo tenia pulsaciones al por mayor, y no hablo de mi corazón.

Vi como Sakura lo notaba, ya que estaba encima de el, y la muy malvada solo se pego mas a el, haciéndome desfallecer

- Mmm… Shaoran, en que pensabas ehh.- Su voz era seductora, a veces lo era, por que casi siempre era tímida

- En ti, sin duda alguna.- Y la tome del cuello, para atraerla a mi y poder besar esos carnosos labios

Así estuvimos un rato, hasta que no podíamos respirar como se debe, y en ese lapso, nos desvestimos.

Reíamos como un par de adolescentes calientes, ja, bueno vale que lo somos, tal vez n tengamos 15 o 16 años, pero aun estamos en proceso de llegar a ser adultos. Y me encantaba vivir todas estas etapas.

Desde que estoy con Sakura, mi vida dejo de ser aburrida, desde hace dos años, soy mega estupidamente feliz.

Mi cerezo provoco que me diera cuenta lo cursi que puedo hacer, lo celoso que puedo llegar a estar, me lleno de momentos únicos, nuestra primera borrachera, cuando nos tatuamos nuestras iniciales, nuestra primera relación sexual, y joder no comenzado de hacerlo.

Sakura me beso el cuello, mientras se movía tan deliciosamente, me sacaba gemidos, y ella lo disfrutaba

- Te Amo, Shaoran.- La bese.- Como una enferma psicotica celosa.- Reí, era tan extraña su forma de expresar el amor que me tenia, pero me encantaba

- Eres mío, solo mío Li.- Me succiono una pequeña parte de mi abdomen

- Solo tuyo Sakura.- Le dije, aunque mi voz sonaba a desespero, era chica me estaba matando

Busque debajo de la almohada un preservativo y se lo pase a mi novia, ella no tardo en colocármelo, no sin antes de darme una sesión de besos, caricias en esa zona tan frágil

- Me encanta verte así.- Mire esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban

- Mmm …¿Co-mo?.- Trate de decir mas, pero me era inevitable

- Sin poner resistencia a mi.- Nos sonreímos

Y en ese momento ella se coloco de nueva cuenta encima de mi, ahora sin ninguna prenda que nos molestara

Y mierda se sentía tan húmeda, como siempre, como todas las veces que nos hacíamos el amor.

Nuestro ritmo iba cada vez mas rápido, estábamos excitados, estábamos a nada de llegar al orgasmo.

La escuche gemir, era perfecto ese sonido, ohh si sentí ese liquido salir de ella, tan caliente tan placentero.

La recosté, sabia que ya estaba cansada, pero yo aun necesitaba mas de Sakura, la penetre de nueva cuenta, una y otra vez, hasta que no pude mas.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban regresando a su normalidad

- Fue divertido no crees.- Me pregunto

- Si, mucho mas que jugar guitar hero.- Nos reímos, éramos tan tontos

- Aun asi, la reta sigue pendiente.- Vi sus ojos esperanzados

- Sakura, mi linda princesa, sabes que te voy a ganar.- Note su puchero, y tuve el presentimiento de que otra vez, tendríamos nuestra pelea absurda sobre videojuegos.

Se levanto sin importarle su desnudez y me dio uno de los controles de la consola

- Ya lo veremos.- Y empezamos a jugar

Esa era mi novia, la niña diferente de Tomoeda, la niña que me trae loco, mi videojugadora favorita.

* * *

Notas de Historia:

Eyy regrese hahaha despues de un buen rato, lo se, es que he estado muy ocupada, pero maldita sea, como tenia ganas de subir una historia, y esto salio:D.

Sakura se parece a una chica que yo conozco...la la la ... :D

Sigo con otra historia pero la verdad va a paso lento y creo que seguira asi, estoy a cosas ultimas de la universidad y poco tiempo me queda

En fin, espero mis lectoras morbosas (hahaha eso que xD) que hayan disfrutado este pequeño one-shot, si dejan algun comentario estara super yeahh :D y pensare en otra cosa para subir (?)

Saludos :D


End file.
